The Life of a Demon and a Miko
by Broken Wing of a Broken Spirit
Summary: Kagome goes to school with the one most refer to as heartless. When Kagome finally gets together with the "heartless" Sesshomaru will she find out more about herself and the one she loves most? SessxKag with a little NarXKag M for later Chapters
1. Welcome to School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and characters so don't sue or report me please!!! Also I don't own any of the songs that Kagome rocks out to either (But wouldn't it ROCK if I did? I love these bands and I'm listening to them as I'm writing -)**

**Hey all it's me! I've had an amazing two days worth of inspirations for new stories (Don't freak I'll still keep up with my other stories) and so this one literally just came to me…(it's January 20****th****) So here it is!  
**

"Kagome, come on, hurry up!!! We don't have all day!" Souta yelled from the bottom of her stairs.

Slowly, Kagome rose from her bed, grumbling about she hated mornings. She shook her mid-back, midnight black hair. "Okay Souta you can stop yelling now!" She called back to him, grabbing her red uniform skirt from her drawers.

Slipping on the bright red mini skirt, she scanned the drawer beneath her for the silvery top that went beneath the red sailor-style top.

Once she found her uniform top, she grabbed her remote for her radio and turned it on playing her mixed CD that was in the changer.

Foolishly, she danced her way into her bathroom and began singing along to American Idiot. She grabbed her hairbrush and started to fight her bed-head hair. Upon finishing, she put the brush back where it belonged and started to brush her teeth as the next song came on.

"We were parked out by the tracks, we're sittin' in the back and we just started gettin' busy when she whispered "what was that?" The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are" Kagome sang loudly and beautifully, despite the fact that she was singing a man's song.

She finished getting ready and went down the stairs to greet her brother and mother.

"Morning guys!" She called, and then moved to where her grandfather was sitting contentedly sipping on tea.

"Morning Gramps" Kissing his cheek and moving further into the kitchen to hug her mom and grab a cereal bar.

"Good morning Kagome" Her mother and grandfather said in unison.

Kagome grabbed a water bottle and headed toward the doors, calling behind her for Souta to follow.

Unwrapping her makeshift breakfast, she started to walk her brother to school. They were lucky that they lived so close to the schools they attended. Most of the students had to take a train and then walk to school. Kagome and Souta only had to do the latter.

"Okay Souta, here's the deal. I am going to stay a little later at school than usual so I can hang out with Sango, so here's the bus fare and movie money to go with your friends today. When you finish I want you to meet me at Sango's house and we'll say that clubs ran over okay?" Kagome fished a few bills out of her wallet and handed it to the excited ten year old.

"Okay Kohaku and I will ride the bus together." Souta grabbed the money and his sister pulled him into a hug. Unlike most siblings, they got along really well. Albeit, they got at each other's throats sometimes, but they really loved each other and it showed.

"I'm expecting my change. You can buy candy but I'll still want my change back. That's fifty dollars there so I want at least fifteen back, understood?" Kagome said, waving her finger at him.

"Okay, Okay! I'll give you the change!" Souta said putting his hands up in surrender.

"See you at Sango's then. Love you!" She called as she walked away.

"Love you too, sis!" Souta called back then turned and entered his school in his navy blue uniform.

Kagome walked the rest of the way to her giant school building alone and entered the large entryway. She was a little early so not many people were here. She walked down the abandoned hallway to her locker and started to think some different thoughts.

'I wonder why that one kid has been staring at me for so long…' Silently, she entertained theories about the silver haired hanyou while putting some of her books in her small locker. She couldn't remember what his name was at the moment but was sure if he tried to talk to her it would come.

She didn't like him. He always was picking on her little brother's friend Shippo and any other kid younger and/or weaker than him. Kagome couldn't stand him and what he did.

Kagome got up and walked to her first period class, choir, to drop off her stuff and maybe play a little piano as she waited for Sango.

"KAGOME!!!" A woman's voice called out while running toward her.

Kagome paused for a moment, trying to place the voice through her train of thought.

"Oh, hey Sango. I almost didn't recognize your voice." Kagome said, turning to her friend. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. What were you thinking about?" Sango asked her, joining her in her travel to class.

"That kid that's been staring at me lately. He's creeping me out. I don't know what he wants." Kagome said groaning as she heaved her heavy bag further onto her shoulder.

"Rumor has it he's gonna talk to you today." Sango said, glancing over to see her friend's reaction.

While Sango knew that her friend was usually sweet and caring, she also knew that she had a temper like no other and it was wrong to assume she would take information like this without reacting terribly to it.

"So what exactly is he to talk to me about?" Face plain, Kagome made sure that her face didn't betray what she really felt, pure anger toward the nameless hanyou.

"No one was willing to tell me what just that he was going to. Sorry Kagome" Sango said, recognizing the strained voice of attempting to keep calm.

"I don't blame you Sango. I'm not mad at anything but the situation and this half-demon." Quickening her step, Kagome made her way even faster to the far side of the building, to the location of their class.

"Sango remember that I'm coming over today?" Kagome asked, desperate to change the subject so she would have the chance to calm before they had to deal with their grumpy old teacher.

"Yeah I've got some instant Ramen hidden away from my family so we'll have something to eat." Sango was also glad for the change in subject. While she loved her friend and was often tough herself, being a demon slayer and all, she was sometimes scared of what the Miko could really do.

As they slowly made their way to their class the halls quickly filled and soon almost everyone was there. It was amazing how the students all got to school at around the same time.

Once to the class they set their backpacks down and began to walk around the school for the next twenty minutes or so before classes. About ten minutes before class started, Kagome was approached by the silver-haired boy that had plagued her thoughts that morning.

"Can I help you?" She said, sounding slightly annoyed that he was blocking her path.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked her, ignoring the fact that she sounded a little irritated.

"Depends, what's your question?" Kagome said, voice, face, and eyes completely void of the rage she felt toward the teen standing before her.

"Go out with me?" He said, smiling confidently, almost like he had never been shot down before.

"Oh I see." Kagome brushed a strand of hair behind her ears, preparing to rip him apart. "I get why I'm so important to you. You're like the most popular guy here right? So it would only make sense that you pick a girl you think is hot and bang her then dump her like yesterday's news. Believe it or not, I'm not at all flattered by your choosing me. In fact I want to puke I'm so disgusted. You think you're so tough and macho, yet why is it always kids that you pick on? You're fake, you're annoying, you're a bully, you're pathetic, and to top it all off you're ugly as hell. You can't possibly think that any girl with morals and love for her family could possibly date a guy who pesters her brother and his friends daily. And don't flatter yourself by betting your friends that you could get any girl because guess what? You ain't gettin' this one."

Kagome grabbed her laughing friend's arm and dragged her off to class.

"Oh My God Kagome! That was _brilliant_! He was totally jaw-dropped! I can't believe that he actually asked you out too! Priceless…"Sango continued on but Kagome had stopped paying attention, as the silver-haired full demon she had a fancy for walked past her.

"Good Morning, Kagome-san" He said as he passed.

"Good Morning, Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome returned, smiling to him brightly.

Even though Sesshomaru was that hanyou jerk's half-brother, they were absolutely nothing alike. Kagome always fancied the fact that he could be so passive when she would have gone off like she had on his brother that morning.

When she attended her first class everything seemed fine. She sang alto and then, when class got out, left for her next one. She had this class with Sesshomaru as well.

She sat down next to him and looked over at his serene, yet emotionless, face. "How are you today Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked as she got out her books.

"I'm good, you, Kagome-san?" Sesshomaru asked her kindly.

"I am well, thank you." Kagome said in response and let her book thud softly on the table as she set it down.

"I heard that my idiot brother asked you out today." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome could tell by the way that he said it that he wanted the details.

"Yeah he did, but I said no." Kagome said, looking in Sesshomaru's eyes for any sign of relief passing through. "Actually I kinda told him off" She said nervously, scratching the back of her neck absently while blushing slightly.

A smile touched Sesshomaru's lips as he heard that she had told off his annoying half-brother and that she had blushed. 'She looks cute when she blushes' He thought to himself.

"Good" Sesshomaru finally said "That punk needs a good punch to his inflamed ego and who better to give it than you, Kagome-san"

Kagome blushed even more and looked away, muttering her thanks for the compliment.

Sesshomaru then turned to her "Would you date a demon?" He asked her, staring into her eyes to detect any hint of dishonesty.

"Yes" She replied staring back into his, confused yet intrigued.

He turned back to the front as the teacher walked into the class. "Meet me after school today in the courtyard by the choral room." He whispered to her and then turned his attention to the board where the teacher was writing the day's lessons

"Okay" Kagome said and with that she went into "Day-Dream-Mode" as Sango liked to call it.

**Okay everyone so that's chapter one…**

**To be honest with you I'm pleased with how long it is.**

**By far the longest Chapter I've ever written.**

**Okay so I wanna know if you're interested so review!**

**It isn't really all that hard just have to copy paste **

**Reviewed**

**And press send.**

**Really is that so hard?**

**Anyways thanks for reading now do the other are and review.**

**For the record I do accept and reply to flames as long as they aren't ridiculous.**

**So see even if you hate it you can review! **

**Thanks for reading**

**Broken Wing of a Broken Spirit**


	2. The Secretish Meeting

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own 'em Nor do I own P2 ® or Top Ramen ®  
**

**Man you guys sure don't waste any time! Like three reviews the day of and after I post. I barely got this chapter even planned by then!**

**Although I suppose you had some help. A friend of mine BlackMagic decided he wanted to read and review my stories and so you got my two reviews.**

**Thanks so much to angeoudem0n for getting me 5 emails from fanfic and REVIEWING!!!!!**

**Actually I'm surprised that I didn't get a whole bunch of smartasses copying reviewed and pasting it…**

**And I have to clarify one thing slightly. Sessho is hottest! (Always!) but Inu is more popular because of his rough ,yet outgoing, nature.**

**2,583 words not including my notes!! (w00t)**

Lunch came all too fast for Kagome as she silently made her way down the halls to retrieve her friend and her lunch. She was on cloud nine. _The_ Sesshomaru has told her to meet him after school. Not to mention that the courtyard he requested was her favorite one because it was so romantic.

Kagome remembered the tall, dark pink, almost red, cherry tree that stood proud and tall in the center. Around it were little benches and some ponds. The entire area was covered in grass, save the gravel path that lead across the four sides of the courtyard, meeting in the center at the tree.

Unable to contain her excitement when she saw her friend, Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and looked happily in her eyes, a scream stopping short in her throat.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked, seeing the look in Kagome's eyes.

"Sango! You'll never believe this! Sesshomaru told me to meet him in the choral courtyard after school today!" Kagome said, jumping up and down at the excitement. "And before that he said "Would you date a demon?" Just out of nowhere!"

"REALLY? Kagome that's great! I wonder what he's gonna do in the courtyard" She said suggestively nudging Kagome's arm.

"Stop it Sango! He's a gentleman. He wouldn't do anything like that the first time we were alone." Kagome said holding her chin high.

"Whatever you say, Kagome. Either way I'm sure he's diggin' on you." Sango said opening her locker and grabbing her bento box, watching Kagome do the same.

The moved away quickly and started to eat their lunches under an oak tree in the back of the school.

"So Kagome, I heard a certain taiyoukai asked you to meet him later." A male voice said as he approached.

"How did you know, Miroku?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"I heard you and Sango talking about it at your lockers." He sat down next to Sango "And how are you today Sango, dearest?" Kagome saw his hand wandering closer to Sango but decided to let her attack him.

"I'm fine. What should we do while Kagome is meeting with her potential lover?" She asked, oblivious to the hand that was wandering ever closer to her behind.

"Oh I don't know. How about you decide?" Miroku's hand was nearly to its destination.

"Okay how about—" Contact!

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" And a well deserved smack was heard.

"But Sango, we've done more than that before!" Miroku whined, looking pleadingly into her eyes.

"Not in _public_" She said quietly and quite threateningly.

"Yes Sango." Miroku said. He decided that he would rather keep her and not grope her in public than not have her at all.

They all finished eating their lunches quickly and decided to roam around a while before all the classes went back into session.

The loud bell sounded, signaling that lunch was over and they needed to return to their classes once again.

Kagome made her way to her fourth period math class which she was happy to have with Sesshomaru again. But she forgot one thing.

"Maybe I caught you at a bad time this morning." The silver haired boy said to her, again blocking her path.

"You're pathetic. You didn't catch me at a bad time, you caught me period. I don't want anything to do with an egotistical son of a bitch like you. Maybe I didn't make that clear this morning so let me reiterate. You are a bully. I can't live with even the thought of dating someone who picks on my little brother and his friends all the time. You are an ass. All you care about is being popular and acting tough. I don't need to know your name to know your type. You're the kind of guy who scrapes his way through high school and flunks out before he can even think of how to spell his last name. But that's all good because daddy will just take care of you for the rest of his life. If you do get a job, you want to be a bartender or something of the like, because you know that you're too stupid to grasp the concept of how to be a DJ. Am I right?" Kagome didn't wait for his response as she angrily told him off. "You seem to be under the impression that I have feelings other than hate toward you. You're wrong. So sit down, shut up, and get out of my way."

Kagome shoved past him to her seat in the back of the class as all the kid around Inuyasha who had heard Kagome yelling at him laughed and commented. She reached into her bag and grabbed yet another book she had to carry around all the time.

Sesshomaru walked to his seat behind her and sat as well.

"Nice Job Kagome-san" He said to her as he grabbed his books out of his black backpack.

"Oh, thank you Sesshomaru-sama" She said, surprised that he had commented positively on her assault on his brother.

They went through the rest of the class without saying a word but Sesshomaru's brother continued to stare at Kagome like she was someone else.

The class ended and as Kagome gathered her things the annoying hanyou was at her desk again.

"How many times should I expect to tell you off in one day kid?" She asked as she gathered her stuff.

"My name is Inuyasha and I'm sure you'll learn to like me Kikyou" He replied.

"Who the hell is Kikyou?" Kagome asked him while putting her things away.

"I don't know." He said, trying to make it seem like she had misheard his mistake but she knew she hadn't.

"Whatever. I don't care anyways." Kagome said, grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

'That was weird…' Kagome thought to herself as she waited for Sango and Miroku at the top of the stairs so they could walk to their class together. 'I wonder who Kikyou is…' She silently mused that the woman must look like her for Inuyasha to mistake her for whoever this other person was.

She listened to Sango and Miroku go on about how they hated the teacher of their last class and how they wanted to transfer out but it looked good on their college applications if they put up with the advanced class' teacher. Kagome didn't really care either way what they did because it wouldn't really affect her.

"See you later Kagome" Miroku said as he went into his class when they passed by.

"Bye!" Kagome said quickly. They walked to their next class in near silence

Kagome started to day dream of Sesshomaru and what he would do in the choral courtyard. She just found it so hard to believe that he was paying attention to her after all of this time.

She had liked Sesshomaru for about two years now and was sure the noble taiyoukai would never ask her to do anything with him. Until today, that is.

Before Kagome knew it, it was the end of the day and she was walking with Sango to their lockers.

"I'll bet you're excited, Kagome. You're favorite demon just asked to meet with you." Sango teased, just to see Kagome turn a pretty good shade of red. It was very similar to the skirts they both wore.

"Shut it Sango!" Kagome said laughing and pushing her friend.

Kagome grabbed her things and walked out to the courtyard by the choir rooms and sat on a bench underneath the dark colored, unusual tree in the center.

Playing with the little red tie attached to the sailor top of her uniform, Kagome mused what Sesshomaru would ask of her. She had a really strong hunch but didn't want to get her hopes up should she be wrong.

She lifted her head slightly as she felt his aura enter the courtyard.

"Good afternoon, Kagome-san." He approached her and sat down next to her.

"Good afternoon, Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome responded, bowing her head slightly in respect.

After a moment of silence, Kagome said tentatively, "You wished to meet with me. May I ask why?"

Sesshomaru tightened a little. It was one of the reasons that he liked her. She was always straight forward, and almost never beat around the room.

"Who do you have a crush on, Kagome-san?" Sesshomaru said, keeping the formalities as a precaution.

Kagome sat up straight. How could he have not noticed? How did he not know? What was he here to arrange then? Kagome started to panic. "Um…You don't know?" She asked, hoping he would catch the hint without her saying it.

"If I had known would I have asked?" Sesshomaru said in response. In truth, he really did know but he wanted to hear it from her lips, not those of her friends.

"…you" Kagome whispered after a few minutes of silence. She kept her head down, not willing to look him in the eyes until he asked her to.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, puzzled. Why wouldn't she look at him? Did she think he was going to hurt her? Chastise her?

"I'm sorry to bother you." Rising from her seat, she decided that this was a bad idea "I'll just—" Sesshomaru interrupted her by grabbing her hand and pulling her back, into his lap.

"Kagome, you should never hide your feelings. Nor should you be ashamed by them. They help to make you who you are." He whispered in her ear, holding her close to him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, trying to sound confident but not hiding the fact that she had wished to leave –sama on the end of his name.

"Yes Kagome?" Sesshomaru had been waiting so long to drop the formalities with her but was still uncomfortable doing so now. They had known each other for about four years or so and Kagome had done more to help Sesshomaru than anyone else who even bothered. He decided that when she had helped him before, he would show emotion to only her.

"Thank you…" She said, relaxing against him. She had wanted to ask him a lot of questions at that point in time but decided that she would have time to later.

'Later…Oh No! Sango! I left her outside!' Kagome thought frantically. Sesshomaru, feeling her tense up, looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"I was supposed to meet Sango in front of the school. I've gotta go! Um, talk to you later Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome called behind her and ran out of the courtyard, leaving her bag sitting on the bench beside him.

"I guess I should take this to her later." Sesshomaru said, voice and face replacing the emotionless mask he always wore.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Sango! I'm so sorry! I completely spaced!" Kagome said, approaching her friend and looking pleadingly at her.

"Don't worry about it. So, what happened with Sesshomaru?" Sango said in a somewhat sing-song voice.

"Nothing really. He asked me who I liked and I told him, then after a minute of silence I went to leave and he grabbed my arm and tugged me into his lap." Kagome said, smiling to her friend about her little victory of Sesshomaru, the great Ice Prince's affections.

She couldn't help but notice though that about two years ago he stopped showing emotion, except to her. She wondered if it had anything to do with what had happened.

Either way, Kagome was higher than a kite on her new news. Sesshomaru and she were _finally_ going out.

The only thing that Kagome ever thought to worry about was Sesshomaru's little fan club.

Consisting of mostly upper-ranked demons, this club followed Sesshomaru everywhere, attacked every girl who got close that wasn't in the club (this included Kagome), and worshiped the ground he walked on.

Kagome didn't really know how they were going to take it but she was sure it wasn't going to be good. However, she trusted that Sesshomaru wouldn't let them get away with hurting her, so she didn't worry about it for now.

She and Sango walked to Sango's house which, like Kagome's, was within walking distance. They ate their instant ramen and talked about men and school before their brothers walked in.

"Hey boys! What movie did you decide to see?" Kagome greeted.

"We saw a horror film, P2. It was scary!" Souta said, wriggling his fingers for effect.

"Isn't that rated PG-14 or something? How did you guys get in?" Sango asked, suspicious of her brother's way of finding loopholes.

"Kenji's grandpa took us in." Kohaku said, laughing at Sango's face.

"Well don't come crying to me when you have nightmares about a guy locking you in a parking lot and trying to kill you." Sango said, rolling her eyes at her brother. She was almost certain that she would wake late that night to her brother standing in her door asking if he could sleep with her.

"Souta, where's my change?" Kagome asked while cleaning off the table she and Sango had littered with wrappers to candy, cups, and bowls from the Top Ramen ®. Souta dug around in his pockets and pulled out thirty dollars.

"Kenji's grandpa got us all some candy so I only needed admission and bus fare." Souta explained in response to the questioning look Kagome had on her face.

"Okay." Kagome said, she then turned to Sango. "We should probably take off now though otherwise Mom might freak out. See you later!" Kagome said to Sango in the living room.

"Sango. Did I have my bag when we left the school?" Kagome asked her panicked.

Sango entered the living room asking, "No. Did you leave it with Sesshomaru?"

"I hope!" Kagome was about to cry. All of her things were in there. If Sesshomaru didn't have it, someone had all of her information.

"We'll find it, sis, don't worry! Bye Kohaku!" Souta said, taking her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Bye Sango!" Kagome called behind her. She and Souta returned to the school and began to search for her bag.

"Of all the days to lose it…"Kagome complained as she walked through the empty halls.

Suddenly she saw the long silver hair she knew belonged to Sesshomaru. She called out to him, hoping that if he didn't have her backpack that he could help her find it.

As he came closer Kagome saw her bag on is back and sighed heavily in relief.

"Thank the gods you have it!" She said as he held her backpack out to her. Sesshomaru laughed slightly at the fact that she was so ditzy at times.

"I intended to run it by your house later." Sesshomaru said, looking down on her expressive face changing again.

"Well thank you, but I'm afraid I have to get home." Kagome said, turning to leave. Sesshomaru grabbed her middle and whispered in her ear, "Do I not get a hug goodbye?"

Kagome sighed "Maybe…if you're a good boy" She whispered back, laughing softly. Never the less, she turned in his arms and gave him a hug before detaching at the sound of her brother making puking sounds.

"You really know how to kill a moment, Souta." Sesshomaru heard Kagome chastise while walking off with her hand around her brother's shoulders.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru" She spoke, turning her face so she could continue to hold her brother's shoulders and make eye contact with him.

"Until tomorrow, Kagome." Sesshomaru responded.

**Man, Microsoft Word ® had some real problems with this chapter…Apparently it doesn't like one word sentences.**

**Well take this Microsoft! (Writes a thousand one word sentences)**

**Sesshomaru: You made me weak…**

**Me: Didn't either! I gave you a personality…a rather nice one I think.**

**Sesshomaru: Exactly…You like it so it has to be weak!**

**Me: Sesshomaru Taisho don't you start with me! I'll make you cry in the next chapter!**

**Sesshomaru: … (Walks away)**

**Kagome: Well I like him!**

**Me: Thank you. Stop pouting Sesshomaru!**

**Tbc…**

**Anyways REVIEW!!!!!!**

**-Broken Wing of a Broken Spirit**


	3. Why?

**So I guess I just decided to take a random, two year break from fanfiction…**

**No idea why…. I guess I just got out of the habit. I remember that the school I go to had blocked it, but it was unblocked this year, so I started reading other fics. Everyone who cares should thank darknessoftheflame for turning me back on to this.**

**So let's see…Last time we were here, Sesshomaru was complaining about me making him weak, Kagome and Souta were about to walk home, and Sesshomaru is leaving the school as well.**

**On with the story then!**

Kagome walked with Souta toward their house, keeping her arm secure around him as they walked through a shadier area in the neighborhood. This was where the most of Souta's tortures occurred. It was one of the reasons that Kagome walked him to school now, especially with that Inuyasha character living nearby.

And of course as the thought crossed her mind, the devil himself rounded the corner. Souta tensed up. Kagome could feel that in both his aura and underneath her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Souta. If he does anything I'll beat him into next week." Kagome said with a smile, bumping her brother with her hip and listening to him laugh a little, though the worry in his aura increased. The man, that stupid half-demon Inuyasha, approached them with an intense look in his eyes, a glare that seemed to go right through Kagome and her brother. So much so that he nearly ran into them.

"Watch where you're going, you idiots!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping back and glaring even harder at the two of them.

"Us?! You were the dumb bastard that was walking right at us! We were here first so back off and leave us alone you stupid wannabe." Kagome said with a glare, moving Souta and herself so they could safely walk around Inuyasha.

"What is your problem?!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at Kagome even harder than he had been previously, if that was possible.

"You are." Kagome said simply, and continued walking toward her house. By now he knew where she lived, so she didn't really care if he followed her. He didn't, thank the gods, but Kagome still felt tense herself the entire way back to their home.

Once she got home, Kagome went up to her room and collapsed on her bed, turning on some death metal to calm her nerves some. Before she knew it, she fell asleep, quiet screaming music in the back ground and having a minimal effect on whatever dream she was having.

It didn't feel like long before her brother was yelling at her to wake up, but she knew that she must have slept through breakfast. Her stomach attested to that with a large, prolonged growl. "Okay Souta, I'm up!" Kagome yelled groggily, almost sounding angry, and jumping out of her bed when she saw the time. She was much later than usual.

Within ten minutes, Kagome was ready to go, running down the stairs and kissing her grandfather on the cheek. After that, she ran over to her mother and hugged her, taking the toast her mother prepared for her and grabbing Souta by the collar as she ran toward the door.

After a power walk and a couple of rough words between sister and brother, Kagome kissed her brother on the top of his head, much to his chagrin, and told him to have a good day before running as fast as she could to the school. She made it to the building with twelve minutes to spare.

"About time you showed up, Kagome!" Sango said with a smile, nudging the other woman and laughing.

"Hey, leave me alone. I had a rough afternoon yesterday." Kagome said with a grin, nudging her friend back and walking down the halls with her.

"What happened?" Sango asked, some of her playfulness leaving her countenance and watching her friend with concerned eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." Kagome said, smiling reassuringly to her friend. The answer obviously didn't satisfy her friend and she continued, "I just had a little bit of a run-in with that bastard Inuyasha. Nothing big."

"Kagome, you want me to kick his ass for you?" Sango asked, and the best part of it was how serious she was. In fact, Kagome found it so funny that she actually laughed aloud.

"Don't worry about it Sango. Worst comes to worse I'll just take him out myself." Kagome said with another reassuring smile, laughing through it and getting Sango to smile a little too.

They walked near the choir room, the area where both them had their first class, however as they were nearing, Kagome felt a familiar aura and smiled. They rounded the corner and sure enough, there he was.

"Miroku! I haven't seen you all morning!" Sango exclaimed happily, running away from her friend and into her lover's waiting arms.

"Sango, dearest, I am afraid my bus was running later than usual, thus preventing me from observing your wondrous beauty before this very moment. Oh, but the satisfaction of seeing you now has cleared all of the frustrations of the morn away." Miroku said, a cheesy grin on his face as he watched Sango giggle at him.

"Miroku, you're ridiculous." Sango said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his middle and then breaking the hug as she heard the bell sound.

"Time for class, lover girl." Kagome grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her further toward the choir room when, suddenly, the tables were turned. There stood Sesshomaru, a completely passive look on his face, watching Kagome with happiness laced in his aura. She could feel that he was genuinely happy to see her, even if he wasn't showing it.

"Sango, why don't you go ahead. I'll catch up." Kagome instructed, smiling at her friend's giddiness and watching her walk away.

Sesshomaru walked up to her, standing a respectful foot or so away. "Good morning, Kagome."

"Morning." Kagome said with a cheerful smile, tilting her head slightly to the right.

Sesshomaru motioned slightly for her to follow him and walked to the end of the block of lockers and waited by the wall. Kagome followed, leaning against both the edge of the lockers and the wall. Sesshomaru moved in close to her, quite close, and leaned his lips down to her ear. His forearm rested above her head on the cold metal and his silvery hair fell over his shoulder, forming a curtain around his face.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered, showing no emotion on his face, but his voice held a hint of anger and his aura a lot of worry, "Should my brother do anything to you again, please inform me immediately. I have already told him to leave you alone. If he doesn't listen, he knows what will come." His whisper made Kagome smile a little, and a little more was the fact that she was so close to him.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. He won't hurt me." But Kagome felt the words were not what Sesshomaru wanted to hear and added, "But if he does try anything, I promise you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, standing upright and backing up a little. "Now, don't be late." He said with a smirk that was border-lining on happiness, but still full of sarcasm.

"Yeah yeah, you too." Kagome said with a laugh, pushing off of the lockers lightly and walking off to her classroom as Sesshomaru turned his back and walked off to his.

As Kagome walked away, she couldn't help but wonder exactly what Sesshomaru's problem was. She always knew that the half brothers didn't get along, but she didn't think that it was so bad that if Inuyasha talked to her Sesshomaru would threaten him. 'Maybe that Inuyasha character is worse than I thought' Kagome wondered to herself silently, walking into the choir room and taking her seat. 'Well, I suppose I'll find out either way.' She added to herself, glancing over to Sango and smiling happily at her to mask the thoughts that were running through her mind.

**Well, I think I'll leave it there. I've been working for about three hours straight, though I'm sick so I guess that doesn't count for much. XD Alas, I digress.**

**Sesshomaru: Okay, perhaps you are doing a somewhat satisfactory job.**

**Me: Yes, I'm sure that's exactly how to feel. *MAJOR sarcasm***

**Sesshomaru: Hmph.**

**Inuyasha: Wait a minute, why the hell am I the bad guy?!**

**Me: Because right now I don't like you. ^.^**

**-Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get into it-**

**Well guys, not gonna promise you a regular update, or even an update at all, so don't expect it. In any case, if you like what you read you should review and then check out a couple of my favorite authors because they're a**_**ma**_**zing!**

**Until next time!**

**BWBS**


End file.
